Melifluo
by Franela
Summary: Def.: Un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado • ADVERTENCIA: Epílogo de Difícil de expresar • Han pasado más de dos años desde que Rin ingresara al Conservatorio de Viena. Con altos y bajos, tanto ella como Sesshoumaru comprenden que aún tienen mucho que aprender y conocer del otro, pero que indudablemente se inspiran para ello todos los días.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ¡Spoilers D:!

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Pues, primero que todo, gracias por estar aquí y leer lo que escribo :) Les cuento que esta historia está relacionada con mi otra historia _Difícil de expresar_ , de esta misma pareja. Evité los spoiler todo lo que pude, lo juro, pero no siempre fue posible, así que si está en sus planes leer mi otro fic, pues váyanse a leer jaja. Sino, pues, no puedo hacer mucho. Espero que lo disfruten ~

* * *

 **Melifluo**  
 _Por Franela_

 **Parte I**

 **:::::**

El calor en la habitación era sofocante.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, caliente. La fuerza le era escasa. Apenas podía mover los brazos para quitarse las sábanas de encima y aliviar en algo su molestia. Jadeaba mientras sentía el calor naciendo en su pecho, cuando éste se entendía por todo su cuerpo, cuando se acumulaba en las yemas de sus dedos. La cabeza comenzaba a punzarle; sentía la nariz y los oídos tapados, como sumergido en agua que, desafortunadamente, no era fría.

Necesitaba aire fresco, y lo necesitaba ya.

—Rin, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó al vacío. No podía siquiera abrir los ojos para buscarla dentro de la habitación pero escuchaba ruidos provenientes de la cocina. La garganta le picaba—. ¿Puedes abrir la ventana?

—Te oyes extraño —comentó ella. En seguida se escucharon sus pasos presurosos por el piso del departamento. Rin se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, paseando su mano por su rostro hasta llegar a su frente—. Tienes fiebre —sentenció sin más.

—Tonterías. —¿Él? ¿Enfermo? Sesshoumaru hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse pero ella lo detuvo sosteniendo sus hombros.

—Abriré la ventana como me pides para que se ventile el cuarto, pero sólo un poco, está algo frío afuera. Podrías aprovechar para descansar el día de hoy —comentó mientras hacía lo dicho. Él, quizá por la fiebre que lo embargaba poco a poco, resintió más el frío que se colaba a su lado por el cuerpo ausente que aquél que entraba desde el exterior; de pronto la cama parecía tentadora—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

«El piano —estuvo a punto de decir».

Últimamente estaba trabajando mucho más de lo usual, a final de mes lo esperaban dos estrenos y apenas había tenido tiempo de practicar debido a sus otras presentaciones. Secretamente, también, trabajaba en la obra que había comenzado a escribir en Japón y dejado inconclusa. Lo hacía cuando podía contar con la soledad del piso, en su mayoría cuando Rin se marchaba a sus clases. Miró el reloj sobre la cómoda y se dio cuenta de que faltaban apenas unos minutos para las diez de la mañana. Hacía años que no despertaba tan tarde. A pesar de no tener un horario laboral que cumplir, Sesshoumaru estaba habituado a desarrollar una rutina desde el momento en el que se despertaba hasta su suspiro final por las noches.

Ella pareció entender el rumbo de su silencio y le comentó que ya iba saliendo (habitualmente, era él quien tenía que echarla del departamento para que no llegara tarde a sus clases). La joven se marchó sin más palabras y Sesshoumaru trató de inhalar por la nariz ahora que podía esquivar aquel oído de la chica. Fue un desastre. El sonido y la sensación de su nariz obstruida era de los más tedioso para él. Fue así que decidió envolverse en las sábanas blancas y practicar la respiración por la boca hasta que dejara de hacer aquellos ruidos tan molestos.

Trató de concentrarse en la obertura de su obra, la escala de graves que componía su primera frase, la introducción a algo nuevo, algo refrescante y agudo, algo ligeramente teñido con entusiasmo. Sólo estaban él y el piano en la habitación. Las teclas eran suaves al tacto, cálidas, y el sonido limpio que era arrancado de las cuerdas inundaba la habitación. Llegó una suave brisa y una franja de calor en su pecho que se expandía con cada nota.

Sin embargo, ya no era su propia creación lo que el piano emitía, sino que una melodía que él conocía a la perfección.

«Rachmaninoff —pensó. Segundo movimiento de su concierto para piano número dos. Aquella pieza seguía siendo de sus favoritas, la obra de su debut como intérprete, la que volvió a tocar en compañía de su madre cuando ya estaba en la cima, aquélla que _ella_ le enseñó a ver de otra forma—. Pero... —No era él quien tocaba, aquella interpretación no era ni cercana a la suya. Reconocería aquella forma de tocar en cualquier parte—. ¿Cómo puede tocar a esa velocidad?—. Era demasiado lento y despacio, nadie podría seguir aquel ritmo. Para él Rin era demasiado excéntrica con algunos autores. Con Beethoven seguía dándose el mismo lujo, y su Schumann era un caso similar—. Y su Liszt —se dijo. A veces creía que ni el mismo Liszt fue tan excéntrico en su vida».

—Rin. —El murmullo que emitió fue apenas audible, sin embargo a ella, que era incluso la intérprete frente del instrumento en esos momentos, ningún sonido se le escapaba.

El piano se detuvo y el banquillo masculló contra el piso.

Sesshoumaru asonó su cabeza por sobre las sábanas, dando cuenta de las cinco horas que había pasado en la misma posición. Su estómago soltó un murmullo. Rin detuvo su andar y no pudo evitar reír, una suave risa que fue tornándose en una sonora carcajada; el sonido que se escapaba de su pecho se mezclaba con el del colgante que ella tanto se había empeñado en colgar en el pequeño balcón, aquél que anunciaba la brisa que revolvía sus cabellos negros en un divertido baile.

Odiaba ser objeto de burlas, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que finalmente podía usar su nariz como una persona normal.

—El almuerzo está listo —dijo ella, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sesshoumaru se levantó entonces, estirando su cuerpo agarrotado. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda y fue a cerrar la ventana: no quería volver a tener que respirar por la boca otra vez.

Algo en ella llamó su atención. No era la ropa o su postura, tampoco su cabello, todo estaba en orden. Eran sus manos y sus brazos los que tenían el problema; también, la punta de su nariz. Se acercó mientras ella sacaba los platos para servir la comida y tomó sus manos sin reparo. Ella, sin haberse dado cuenta de que él se acercaba, casi dejó caer una de las piezas de loza.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Él levantó las manos que tenía entre las suyas—. Oh...

—¿Qué te pasó? —replicó él, arrastrándola para que se sentara frente a la mesa.

—Sólo me caí en la calle —explicó mientras él desaparecía en el baño y volvía con vendas y alcohol en una mano—. No es tan grave, Sesshoumaru.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? —Él sabía que ella era distraída por su propia naturaleza, sin embargo confiaba un poco más en su juicio respecto a la situación. Era la tercera vez en el mes que Rin se caía en la calle. Ya habían discutido el tema en más de una ocasión, pero ella se negaba a escucharlo.

—Sólo me desvié del camino habitual, quería comprar algo. —Rin hizo una mueca cuando él le limpió las heridas; ella sólo se las había lavado con agua para preparar la comida, no era tan amiga del alcohol como él—. Oye, estás enfermo, se suponía que hoy yo debía cuidar de ti. —Él no respondió. En su lugar, presionó la venda empapada en alcohol en su nariz rasmillada y ella se quejó.

—¿Qué harías si yo no estuviera? —preguntó en un murmullo para sí. El limpiar heridas lo aprendió por ella, igual que otras cosas más importantes. Ella lo escuchó y rió otra vez.

—Seguramente me divertiría más.

—O tendrías más de un accidente.

—Eres cruel, Sesshoumaru —dijo cuando él terminó de limpiar sus heridas—. Pero gracias.

Rin se levantó y besó su frente. Él, como acto reflejo, le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos y dejó que ella jugara con su cabello algunos minutos mientras escuchaba el latir en su pecho.

En tanto Sesshoumaru devolvía las cosas al baño, Rin sirvió la comida. A pesar de ser uno de los platos que él más disfrutaba, poco pudo hacer en esta ocasión: la comida le sabía a papel. Recuerda que una vez leyó que el gusto no es más que el olfato registrado en las fauces, y si bien ya no emitía aquel espantoso sonido al respirar, seguía sin poder hacerlo libremente.

Luego de la comida Rin se dedicó a estudiar las composiciones que le habían asignado en el Conservatorio. Sesshoumaru la escuchaba mientras leía. Por alguna razón ella siempre interpretaba las piezas que le daba su maestro a la perfección, incluso las que él le sugería para pulir alguna habilidad en específico: era un placer escucharla. Cuando las piezas las elegía ella por gusto, en cambio, siempre hacía cualquier cosa con el trabajo de algún compositor de uno o dos siglos atrás.

Al cabo de un par de horas ella se ofreció a prepararle té, algo que sabía lo haría sentir mejor. Sesshoumaru aceptó.

—¿Podrías leerme _Wilhelm Meister_? —pidió a cambio.

Mientras Rin se encargaba del té por el cual se había desviado aquella tarde en su camino de vuelta a casa (y el que por suerte no había sufrido daño alguno con su caída), Sesshoumaru sacó el libro del estante que contenía varias decenas de escritos antiguos —aunque sólo unos pocos tenían aquel aspecto— y se sentó en el sillón naranja que Rin había elegido cuando se mudaron a aquel departamento. Aún no comprendía por qué dejó que ella escogiera ese mueble que desentonaba con todo el piso de apariencia antigua, pero técnicamente, aunque él pasara temporadas junto a ella, el lugar era de Rin.

Cerca del final de su primer año en el Conservatorio de Viena, Rin había recibido la visita de Irasue, y la mujer no se molestó en contener su lengua a la hora de hablar sobre lo reducido del espacio en el que vivía, lo ruidoso que era la residencia y, por supuesto, sobre lo fácil que sería conseguir un lugar mejor. A pesar de que la muchacha se había resistido bastante a la sugerencia, Irasue era una mujer a la que costaba llevarle la contraria. Si bien Sesshoumaru no se encontraba presente en aquella ocasión —él estaba estudiando en Australia por una temporada, y ellos no habían tenido mayor contacto mutuo durante ese año—, su padre no había perdido tiempo en contarle por teléfono como ambas mujeres se habían sentado a trazar planos sobre lugares _deseables_ y _evitables_ para buscar un nuevo piso en el cual vivir. Rin finalmente se había decidido a vender la antigua casa de sus padres, y su madre algunas semanas después le enviaría fotos del lugar que ahora ocupaba: era más grande que su antiguo piso, y si bien seguía siendo una residencia de estudiantes —la mayoría de ellos, músicos—, eran menos los habitantes del complejo, por lo que ciertamente el ruido era menor.

Rin trajo las tazas y las dejó sobre la mesa de madera oscura. Sesshoumaru suspiró, realmente ese sofá desentonaba con todo el lugar. Dejó que ella se acomodara entre sus brazos y comenzó a leer, preocupado de que ella notara la molestia en su voz.

Luego de algunas semanas en Japón, posterior a su estadía en Australia, Sesshoumaru había decidido viajar a Italia para visitar a Rin. La decisión no había sido sencilla, a pesar de todo, y había requerido de varias llamadas telefónicas entre ambos para ponerse al día. ¿Recordaba Sesshoumaru a Izumo, el hombre de la librería cercana a su antigua residencia? Pues seguían siendo amigos, y cada tarde Rin, en su camino de vuelta a casa, pasaba por la librería para charlar y aprender sobre diversos autores; a cambio, ella deleitaba a los visitantes con alguna melodía de vez en cuando, y con su propio conocimiento sobre los autores que ella conocía. Su relación con su primer maestro personal no había sido del todo buena: sencillamente no congeniaban ni en la forma de interpretar ni en la forma de ver la vida. Luego del receso vacacional había solicitado un cambio de tutor, y se lo habían otorgado. Su nuevo maestro era alguien conocido para el muchacho, un viejo amigo de su antiguo maestro. Las cosas se daban bien entre ellos.

Sesshoumaru, por su parte, luego de terminar su gira de conciertos había vuelto a casa, con el mismo propósito con el que había vuelto en aquellos días en los que la conoció. Solía pasar las tardes bajo la sombra del mismo árbol en el mismo parque, siempre agradeciendo que no llegaran más muchachas voluntarias a molestar sus momentos de soledad. En más de una ocasión había deseado hablar con ella —aunque esto jamás se lo contó a la muchacha—, pero finalmente optaba por mantener las cosas como estaban. Semanas después se le había presentado la oportunidad de estudiar en otro continente, y no demoró mucho en aceptar. La distancia física había aumentado, pero nada se comparaba con la distancia real que existía entre ambos.

Cuando Rin abrió la puerta y ambos se vieron luego de más de un año de separación, sólo rieron. La muchacha le invitó a entrar y ambos se pasaron la tarde charlando y contándose más de sus vidas, todo lo que no cabía en una llamada telefónica. Ella le mostraba su nueva residencia, la decoración que poco podía apreciar pero que su madre se había empeñado en poner. Cuando el sol cayó, decidieron salir a pasear y disfrutar del ambiente nocturno. Siguieron charlando, las palabras no se agotaban entre ellos. Parecía que, en sólo un día, había hablado más que en todo el tiempo que compartieron antes.

Cuando la hora indicaba que debían retornar, Sesshoumaru la dejó en su hogar mientras él marchó hacia su hotel. Al día siguiente la rutina fue similar, pero al que le siguió su horario compartido se vio reducido ya que ella continuaba asistiendo a clases. En más de una ocasión él la había acompañado también al Conservatorio, pero se dedicaba a recorrer la ciudad mientras ella tocaba. Compartieron tardes en la librería —tantas que incluso Sesshoumaru había llegado a entablar cierta relación con el dueño, Izumo—, una que otra visita al teatro, paseos esporádicos, viajes en tren, pero tarde o temprano, la hora de volver a casa siempre llegaba.

El último día de su estancia en el país peninsular, la muchacha le había pedido ayuda para trasladar un sillón que había comprado a una compañera de clases. A pesar de considerar horrenda aquella monstruosidad anaranjada, le había ayudado de igual forma. Por la noche, Rin le pidió que no se marchara: ninguno sabía cuándo volverían a verse, y ella había comprado un té que seguramente a él le gustaría. Sesshoumaru aceptó.

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** _Wilhelm Meisters Lehrjahre_ es la segunda novela de _Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_ , publicada en 1795. Goethe es considerado uno de los fundadores del Romanticismo, cuya parte musical fue expuesta por compositores de la talla de Von Weber, Mendelssohn, Haydn, Beethoven, Schubert, Liszt, Chopin, Berlioz, Robert y Clara Schumann y, por supuesto, mi adorado Brahms (y muchos otros más que no he mencionado).

* * *

¡Hola, hola, hola! :)

Tiempo sin saber de ustedes, ni ustedes de mi jaja.

Como he advertido en el comienzo de esta historia, este es el epílogo de Difícil de expresar. Constará de dos o tres partes, siendo ésta la primera (al inicio siempre quise hacer un one-shot, pero ya ven, no me ha resultado).

Espero saber de ustedes, sobretodo alguna vieja lectora por ahi :)

 **Saludos!**


End file.
